Item
'''Overview''' There are 4 types of items: '''Weapon, Armor, Accessory,''' and '''Rune''' which is again divided into 4 rarities: Common, Superior, Rare, and Heroic. Since each type of item raises specific stats of a character, players can strategically equip different items depending on the character class or game feature. '''Weapon''' Weapon increases character’s '''Physical Damage''' or '''Magic Damage''' and you can equip up to 2 weapons. Additional options can be unlocked through increasing the weapon’s level. The higher the rarity the more additional options you can unlock (additional options are applied randomly). Weapons can be acquired through: '''Shop, Item Coupon, Craft and Dungeon.''' '''Armor''' Armor increases character’s '''Physical Defense''' or '''Magic Defense''' and you can equip up to 2 pieces of armor. Additional options can be unlocked through increasing the armor level. The higher the rarity the more additional options you can unlock (additional options are applied randomly). Armors can be acquired through: '''Shop, Item Coupon, Craft and Dungeon.''' '''Accessory''' Unlike weapon or armor that increases a character’s specific stat, accessories stat is random. Accessory also has additional options that are unlocked through increasing the accessory’s level. The higher the rarity, the more additional options you can unlock (additional options are randomly applied). You can only equip 1 accessory per character. Accessories are acquired through shop and Special Dungeon. '''Rune''' There are various types of runes and depending on the type it will increase specific stats or executes specific effects. You can equip up to 4 runes through unlocking Rune Slots using crystals. Runes can be acquired through the dungeon. [Types of Rune] * '''Power Rune''' * '''Resistance Rune''' * '''Defense Rune''' * '''Penetration Rune''' * '''Critical Hit Damage Rune''' * '''Critical Hit Chance Rune''' * '''Agility Rune''' * '''Endurance Rune''' * '''Spell Rune''' * '''Destruction Rune''' '''Craft''' You can craft items using Item recipes and crafting materials. Each item requires a specific recipe and materials which are obtained through the dungeon. You can select the 1st additional option of a crafted item. Crafted items occasionally have the title of '''Flawless''' or '''Radiant''', and items with such titles have higher stats than regular items. '''Item Upgrade''' You can upgrade items by using the required materials depending on the item type. Item stats and level increases through an item upgrade and additional options are unlocked when the item reaches certain level. The maximum amount of additional options is determined by the rarity of the item. However, runes do not have an additional option; only the stats of the rune will increase when its level increases. [Weapon and Armor] Weapons and armors use upgrade stones or other weapons and armor as its upgrade material. Upgrade stones are acquired through: Roulette, Exploration and Special Dungeon. [Accessory] Accessories can only be upgraded with Accessory Refiner with the same rarity. The higher the accessory level, the lower the percentage of success. At accessory Lv3 and higher, upgrade failure may cause level down. [Accessory Upgrade Success Percentage] * '''Lv1 > Lv2: 100%''' * '''Lv2 > Lv3: 70%''' * '''Lv3 > Lv4: 50% / 15% chance of level down when failed''' * '''Lv4 > Lv5: 30% / 30% chance of level down when failed''' * '''Lv5 > Lv6: 20% / 50% chance of level down when failed''' [Rune] Runes can only be upgraded using the same type and level rune. Ex. Lv.1 Power Rune requires Lv.1 Power rune for upgrade